


All The Right Moves In All The Wrong Places

by SinTheBun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, gladion x moon for sure, ill decide this later, lmao what are ships, probably forgetting some people in the character tag, protag is not reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinTheBun/pseuds/SinTheBun
Summary: Moon inherits her Grandfather's place in Alola, decides to finish college there, and maybe the rest of her life. Reconnecting with old friends, befriending old enemies. What a wiiiiiiiild ride.





	1. The Box Episode

It was a not a sunny day in Alola, in fact, it was pouring rain. Moon was very much regretting not hiring people to help her move these boxes. I mean, she would have asked someone in the neighborhood, but who goes out in rain this rough? She set the third box on the porch, letting out a long sigh. Not even her old friend, Hau, was here to help her (he was working at Tapu Café). Don't get the wrong idea, of course everyone was very nice, but not having known them very long, it seemed a little rude to ask for such a favor.

Moon had lived in Alola all throughout elementary and middle school, but moved away to Kanto for high school and the first year of college. Now she was back, her Kanto pokedex filled, and ready to complete college. In all honesty, her grandfather had given her this home when he passed away recently. Moon planned to keep a photo of him up in the living room. 

Nothing seemed to really have changed, other than the lack of helpful beings. Or well, that's what she thought. A figure approached, which was really odd, because there wasn't anyone else out. A hoodie and ripped jeans, but oh boy did she recognize those green eyes. Much sharper that his sister's, they were the same as in the eighth grade when her Litten had hit the wrong target- Type: Null. 

Moon hadn't thought it a big deal back then- her Litten was clumsy, and Type: Null wasn't the only pokemon that had gotten a taste of flamethrower that day, but oh boy, Gladion sure did. He was furious, and Moon had afterwards wished he would've ignored her like before instead of that glare. Well, now was a better time than ever to make amends, wasn't it?

"Hey, could you-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Gladion had grabbed a box out of the U-Haul. Moon blinked, a bit taken aback, "How did you know?" He didn't even look at her before responding with, "Lillie." Ah, that made sense. Moon had always got along well with Lillie, though they never got to hang out because of their strict household. Well, either way, it was nice to have some help with these boxes. 

Time passed, all the boxes were on her porch, and the sky had gotten even darker. The rain hadn't let up, but it was nice to see some kind of precipitation. The idea of rain falling from the sky was a wonderous one to Moon, though she knew the science behind it. Just the whole, clear droplets from the heavens kind of idea a kid would have still appealed to an adult mind.

Gladion wiped the sweat from his forehead and moved onto the porch, "Is that all?" He asked, breaking Moon out of her trance. She turned to him, a little tense, "Ah, yes, thank you, would you like to come in for a drink?" 

He hesitated before replying with, "No, I'll be on my way."

Moon bit her lip as he started to leave, "Just, wait a minute." She went in her house and brought out an umbrella, and was a little surprised he didn't walk off while she was inside. He was still standing there, almost aesthetic standing against the dreary backdrop, just as tired and gloomy as the rain. "Here." She handed him the umbrella, which was finely adorned with a snorlax on the top.

Gladion opened his mouth, looking like he was about to refuse, but Moon pushed it into his hand. "Have a safe trip," She said awkwardly, picking up a box and going back inside. When she went out to grab another, he was walking away, far in the distance. She smiled and continued, making a mental note to be angry with Hau for not helping out after being so very excited.

The rain kept pouring throughout the night, and once the boxes were all inside, Moon curled up on the couch with her tablet and a book. Her tablet had about a thousand notifcations, but she decided to message Lillie first.

Lillie: So glad you're back in Alola! Can't wait to see you again! [4:04 pm]

Lillie must've found out when her plane landed and sent a message afterwards. Moon could almost hear her excited tone in the text. She smiled and sent a reply.

Moon: Hey Lils, thanks for sending Gladion over to help me bring the boxes in. [8:56 pm]

It didn't take long for Lillie to reply, surprisingly.

Lillie: What are you talking about? Gladion went out to the café a few hours ago, after I told him you were coming back. I didn't know you needed help with boxes! I should've asked Hau.

Now, that was strange. Why did he help, then?

Moon: Hau is too lazy to help. Well, it's late, so I'm going to get some rest.  
Lillie: Okay! Text me when you get up, maybe we can hang out.

Moon had barely shut off her tablet before she was dozing off. It had been a very long day, and long days deserved even longer nights.


	2. Anti-Malascada

Today, Hau had the grand idea of giving Moon a part-time job on her second day back. Well, it was more like Hau wanted to go flirt and Moon had to cover his shift. There was nothing wrong with the café, it was nice and quaint, but Moon wanted to meet Lillie today. Who knows, maybe she'd drop by for some coffee. 

As she was brewing the coffee, Hau came rumbling in, Kahuna jacket and all. "Heyyy, Moon!" He yelled, waving from the entrance before walking over. Moon glared at him while adding cream to the drink. "Done flirting, I suppose? Or did she turn you down right off the bat?" 

Hau pouted, "Come on, now, Moon. Don't be the jealous type!" Moon rolled her eyes and was about to call out the name on the cup when Hau stopped her. "Wait, Moon, this isn't a normal pronunciation!" Moon squinted at the cup, but it was just Gladion. Had she been pronouncing it wrong? Well, it's not like she'd ever said his name to the guy himself before.

"Alright, smart guy, how do I say it then?" Moon rested a hand on her hip, opting for the sassy look. "It's like-" Hau leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Moon nodded and turned back to the counter. "Frappucino for Glade-ion?" 

Uh oh. She was met with the glare. The one she'd suffered through all during elementary and middle school. Hau was by her side, laughing his ass off, and Moon would've turned and smacked him if she hadn't had a cup of coffee in her hand. Gladion took the cup from her, a bit gentler than she thought, and went back to his seat.

Moon groaned to herself. He really hated her this time, didn't he? She had fucked up, and it was all Hau's fault. She whacked him on the head on her way towards Gladion's table, where she stood awkwardly by him. Gladion looked up, rather irritated. 

"I'm sorry. . Gladion." Moon bit her lip in her apology. Gladion scoffed, "So you can say it right." He sighed lightly, "It's fine, the only one who can come up with such an obnoxious pronunciation would have to be that sunshine kid." Moon snickered a little at the nickname.

"You should have seen him when he met Olivia- boy, that was embarrassing." Moon laughed, moving to sit in front of him. Gladion raised an eyebrow, "What did he do, cry because she didn't like malascadas?" Moon choked, "She doesn't like them? He's going to be one heartbroken kahuna very, very soon."

She leaned in and whispered, "He made a whole basket full of sweet ones for her, and he's planning to give them to her after he locks up shop." Gladion seemed surprised, "Wow, I have to give the guy points for effort, huh." 

Moon shook her head with a smile, "Well, I can't say I'm a big fan of malascadas either. Especially not the sweet ones." Gladion nodded, "I agree, I find the sour ones much better, if I must." The pair soon became aware that the man himself, Hau, was squinting over at them.

Hau walked over, his hands on his hips, "Hey, Moon, don't tell me you're making fun of me?" He pouted. Moon widened her eyes in fake innocence, "Who, me? I would never!" She put a hand over her heart. "Don't play coy with me! You've been laughing since you sat down!" Hau huffed.

Gladion smirked and stood, "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got to get going. Nice seeing you, what was it? Mew?" Moon opened her mouth to say something, but then noticed the humorous sparkle in his eyes as he left. She never knew his eyes could be anything but cold and flat. 

"Come again!" Moon called to him, and as she was getting up she went face-to-face with Hau. "Now, what was that?" A wide grin grew on Hau's face as he asked. Moon grimaced, "Saying goodbye to a customer? Get back to the counter, I have an afternoon to spend." Hau shook his head.

"Oh sweet, innocent Moon- Denial will get you nowhere!" He smiled and shook a finger at her. "You should drop by again, maybe even apply for a part-time job!" Moon rolled her eyes, "For what? You to push your shifts on me while you 'seduce' Olivia?" She smirked, using hand quotes for emphasis.

Hau's face went pink, "It's better than you can do with blondie!" He failed at his comeback, then shrunk behind the counter in attempts to hide his shame. Moon laughed and shook her head, making her way outside. Hopefully Lillie stil had some free time on her hands. Moon checked her text messages.

Lillie: I'm sorry, Moon! It looks like I can't hang out today, I'm not feeling so well. [1:23pm]

Moon frowned a bit, hopefully Lillie would be okay and it was just a cold.

Moon: No problem! We can hang out maybe this weekend? [5:36pm]

She turned her phone off and slid it into her pocket, deciding to check for a reply later. Maybe a trip to the beach would be nice, she hadn't been in so long. Making a detour past her house, Moon went to Kala'e Bay, the more scenic one. It was a little far out of her way, but it was worth it. 

She sat down in in the shade, so the sand was cool and nice under her fingers. The view was stunning, the waters dyed pink and purple from the setting sun. It was pleasant and the sounds of the ocean were as peaceful as just five years ago. 

The waves washing upon the sand was like a lullably, singing to her until her eyelids grew heavy. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt, right? That was her last coherent thought before she fell asleep.


	3. Glade-ion

Well, this was an interesting development. Even if you asked, Gladion or Moon both wouldn't be able to tell you why or how they ended up like this. Their skates clashed in a nice clinking noise against the ice of the rink, and Moon had to refrain from toppling onto the skinny boy every 5 seconds. They were in a god damn couple skating contest. The rules were simple- don't fall, don't let go of your partners hands. Still, it was freezing- not that Moon minded the cold, but it was too excessive this time! However. . .

Moon stared down at her hands, which we tightly clamped in Gladion's. Her hands were very, very warm. Apparently, so was her face, because Gladion spoke up with, "How can you look like you're heating up in a place like this?" He was obviously trying to make light of the situation, hide his own embarrassment and etc. "Shut up." She laughed slightly as she retorted this, eyeing the other pairs around them. "--I don't know how we got dragged into this, but I sure hope we win, because this is downright ridiculous." Gladion scoffed, "You can say that again."

So, in short, they were stuck in an ice rink because of a stupid bet Hau made with Gladion, say, ten years ago? It was back when they all went to school together. Although Moon and Gladion rarely interacted, Hau sortof forced them together by being there with them. They never really talked back then, though. Last night, Lillie and Hau, on their sunshine-people morning jog together, found Moon taking one long ass nap in the sand. Instead of immediately waking her, of course, Hau took at LEAST 20 pictures, sent them to Gladion, and reminded him--

In high school, Moon would take midnight walks on the beach and accidentally fall asleep very often. By very often, I mean, at least once a week. More often than not, it would be Gladion who would find her. One day at lunch, Gladion made a very simple joke; "I wish I got paid for this." This gave Hau an idea! "How about, next time we find her, you two have to go to the ice rink? Together!" This made both of them s c o f f. Neither were very fond of ice rinks- Moon's clumsiness, and Gladion's aversion to anything outside of his home. "Hau. Tell me w h y I'd even c o n s i d e r that?" 

Moon hadn't really liked the idea herself, but the way Gladion phrased it made her feel a tad inferior. At the very least, he could've been a bit NICER about it. She tried to laugh it off, "Yeah, Hau, that's just dumb-" Even then, when she was agreeing with him, his icy green glare cut her off. She took the hint and shut up- but Hau didn't. He kept bugging Gladion about it all day, until he finally gave in. "God damn! Fine! Just shut up!" And like that, stormed off, Lillie tailing after him and mouthing an apology to them. Hau seemed happy, though."

Remembering it now made her groan- Sure, they were fine and friendly now, but this was downright upsurd! They were fully grown adults, why were they biding by some stupid thing they talked about in middle school? It was idiotic-- Then, Gladion spoke up. "Remember that bet?" He chuckled gently, shaking his head. "I can't believe we're roped into some. . . couple skate-off because of it." Moon laughed nervously and nodded, averting her gaze.

By some spontaneous thought, Moon had the fantastic idea of asking, "Back then, did you hate me?" She didn't know what spurred it, but it was out there, and it made Gladion's eyes widen and a sputter of breath and jumble of sentence starters come from his mouth. Moon smiled gently, sadly, "It's okay if you did." "No, not that's not it at all-" Gladion interjected, tightening his grip on her hands. "I, ah- Back then, I wasn't- very proficient in expressing myself." 

Moon raised an eyebrow, "You say, as if you're any better at it now?" She landed a light burn on him, smirking. The flustered look on his face wavered to an amused smile for a moment, but he went back to being very, utterly dismantled by the question. "Come on, we're both adults. We can talk about this maturely, right?" She tilted her head as she asked this, trying to get a good look at his face from behind his bangs. 

"-Back then, I believe," He sputtered on his words, as if his tongue was heavy. "I believe I actually had a crush on you." Moon's knees almost gave out right then and there. Had she heard him correctly? "Is it that shocking?" He sounded almost hurt, and she realized he was supporting most of her weight. She also realized she was leaning against his chest and they were very close. "I-Well- you were always, seemed, angry," She muttered, hoping not to embarrass herself further. Gladion seemed surprised. "Well, I was angry, but not with you," After finishing his sentence and realizing the weight of his words, he blushed a deep pink.

"W-well! I'm glad we got that matter settled!" Moon laughed awkwardly, and noted that there were only a few other couples standing. Damn, how had they made that? Noticing ad well, Gladion spoke up, "Care to take the fall?" She blinked, furrowing her brows in confusion, but not getting to ask anything as Gladion simply and abruptly dropped her hands, causing her to lose her balance and fall on her ass. The person standing ot the side waved a signal which meant they were disqualified.

Gladion held out a hand, "Sorry, I didn't feel like winning." He grinned at her, almost mischeviously. Moon, returning the grin, took his hand and replied, "I'll get you back for this, just you wait." Neither of them realized, even after they left the rink, that they were still holding hands- right up until Hau came along, screeching his approval. "OooOOOOOOOOOooOoOooOoOooOoOOOO!!!!" Was all they heard before they both bolted, hand in hand. Neither wanted to deal with Hau, and it also seemed they didn't want to let go of that small bit of warmth in the palms of their hands.


End file.
